


why did we end up here? (strawberry lollipops and drunken confessions)

by constellatte



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crushes, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, He's just oblivious, Hongjoong Is a Good Roommate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit, Or Is he?, Pre-Relationship, and Exhausted, college crushes, poor baby, yeosang is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatte/pseuds/constellatte
Summary: aka Seonghwa and Yunho on how to make out while Seonghwa's roommate is sleeping across them.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	why did we end up here? (strawberry lollipops and drunken confessions)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cresczent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresczent/gifts).



If someone were to ask Park Seonghwa of how Kim Hongjoong is as a roommate, he'd swear that the younger is actually a decent person to live with. 

Sure, there were lapses - like when Seonghwa goes home from his classes to empty pizza boxes overflowing their cheap coffee table and his seven-month-old roommate passed out on their worn-out couch even when it's his turn to wash the dishes. Or the time when he specifically told Hongjoong not to touch his Gundam collection inside their shared room, since some of those are still in the process of being remodeled, and the six limited-edition model kits ended up in pieces five minutes after he'd gone to the bathroom, only an apology note and no Hongjoong on sight. 

Don't let Seonghwa get started on Hongjoong's childish habit of leaving a trail of clothes before him, too tired to undress like a mature person and put his clothes in their designated laundry basket. Seonghwa couldn't care less if it ended up in his basket, as long as it's not on the floor and that he would’ve tripped on it anytime if he wasn't careful enough.

But just as Seonghwa is a neat freak and easily irritated, Hongjoong has a lot on his plate, juggling more than he could. He also forgets nearly everything he needs to do but his tasks at hand, Seonghwa couldn't count it on his fingers the instances where he had to force-feed Hongjoong food that isn't ramen or junk food when he gets in too deep with his music production stuff. Seonghwa, on the other hand, is satisfied with his university load and job as an assistant librarian during the weekends. 

Hongjoong was actually an angel in comparison to his previous roommates - San, Mingi, and Wooyoung - which, just thinking about them and the literal hell he had to put through for two semesters had him shivering despite the warm, inviting body pressed under him at the moment.

He blinks down at Yunho, who was already looking at him long before Seonghwa turned his attention on him, and tugs his blanket over his shoulder to hide both of them in plain sight.

Seonghwa goes back to square one, blinking at Hongjoong clumsily navigating himself inside the room (Seonghwa locks this moment in the back of his mind to scold Hongjoong about, that is if he ever decides to tell his roommate about it, probably never.)

"Should I go?" Yunho whispers, trying to peek out of the comforter Seonghwa had put over them in a haste to protect their pride. He's craning his neck to look at what's happening on the other side of the room, and Seonghwa thinks it's cute.

Yunho was just about done unbuttoning Seonghwa's uniform when Hongjoong entered the room abruptly, leaving Seonghwa to locate his covers blindly in the dark and scramble on top of Yunho in an instant in attempt to hide what - _who_ \- he was trying to do. But turns out he doesn't have to go through extra lengths to hide his dignity (or what's left of it) since Hongjoong is home from one of his exhausting hours at the studio and would barely notice anything huge going on.

Yunho, despite his tall stature completely remained out of his radar, as well as the trail of clothes on their floor. Seonghwa is sure Hongjoong hasn't noticed him either. 

Seonghwa watches Hongjoong's shadow plop himself towards his bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes, unaware of the silent panic Seonghwa and Yunho are having on the other side of the room. He briefly wonders if he remembered to put a towel on the knob before _Yunho_ happened, but his memory isn't too much of a help when it's mixed with a few shots of whatever Yeosang put in his drink and making out with Yunho ever since arriving.

It's hard to tell who made a mistake between Hongjoong's state and Seonghwa's situation. 

"Do you want to?" Seonghwa answers back after a while, keeping his voice quiet as to not wake up his roommate's obviously sleep-deprived state. He doesn't know whether or not to be annoyed at the sudden intrusion or be worried about Hongjoong's lack of sense, especially since Seonghwa remembers sending him a text earlier before Yeosang's party. 

Yunho looks up to him with his large, doe eyes and shakes his head - cutely, might he add, and if they were in a much comfortable situation, Seonghwa might've taken a minute to admire this side of Yunho he had never seen up close - and grips the collars of Seonghwa's open uniform in slight desperation.

"I'm really, _really_ not wasting this once-in-a-lifetime chance of getting fucked by you. So, no. Continue, please." Yunho had a little quiver in his voice, and Seonghwa feels himself readily complying. 

He lets out a breathy laugh. "Alright. I hope you can stay quiet, then," and completely buries both of them under his blanket, which is fortunately big enough to cover them both. 

Yunho grins, sliding upwards so that his face is leveled with Seonghwa's neck and starts there, leaving a trail of slow kisses leading up to Seonghwa's jaw.

Seonghwa finds it enough to forget about their situation and dives in to meet Yunho's lips. 

He smiles against Yunho's kisses when the distinct smell of Yunho's cologne mixed with the stench of alcohol hits his nose, and hums at the taste of strawberry while he sucks on Yunho's tongue. He briefly remembers the lollipop Yunho had on his mouth earlier at Yeosang, where the sight alone might've been one of the reasons Seonghwa ended up with too much alcohol in his system - _among other things._

_I'm going to Yeosang's tonight. Text me if you're going home. Don't stay up too late and grab food from the nearby restaurants._ Seonghwa scans his message again before sending it to Hongjoong. Seonghwa hadn't bothered to ask about the party and knew it was going to be hopeless asking his roommate to come with when Hongjoong's in one of his creative zones, or so what he says all the time.

So, Seonghwa had no choice but to text Hongjoong daily reminders and hopes that his stubborn roommate would follow it somehow. He clicks send when he deems his message enough. 

He sighs in frustration and opens his chat with Hongjoong again. _Don't ignore my messages! Eat more than just instant noodles, please. And no, ramen is barely food._ Seonghwa then pockets his phone and strides into the elevator towards Yeosang and Jongho's apartment.

He got the invite earlier during his shift, Jongho subtly trying to catch his attention in the library by throwing paper balls at the counter. Seonghwa partly agreed to get the younger to stop, and mainly because he realized he had nothing better to do. 

Seonghwa steps inside the elevator and presses the button leading up to the tenth floor. He was too focused on imagining the situation he'd be greeted with to notice that someone was trying to rush towards the elevator. It was about to close when a hand blocked it from doing so, making the doors open again - revealing a familiar blue mop of hair of a tall, probably stunning man. "Wait, hold it!" 

He scrambles to push the open buttons and avoids the man's gaze as he catches his breath, feeling a bit awkward that the elevators had tried to close in on him when Seonghwa is on the other side.

"Thank you." 

"No problem," he answers back, focusing on the elevator buttons instead of turning around to acknowledge the man.

"Oh? Park Seonghwa hyung? Is that you?" 

Going beyond the awkward atmosphere, Seonghwa actually recognizes the voice. He'd heard it far too many times during lectures. And now that he's thought of it, he realized that he should've noticed the first time he saw the blue hair. It was Jeong Yunho, a frequent classmate of his and _probably_ Seonghwa's long-time college crush. 

"Ah, hello." He greets, awkwardly waving his left hand at Yunho. Now that Seonghwa had seen him fully, it was hard not to stare at how he's much more fatal to Seonghwa's heart outside lectures. Yunho's cute, shy and drowning in hoodies persona was replaced by someone Seonghwa would kiss without hesitation, maybe in an elevator, _maybe_ _now_ \- especially as his eyes settle on the lollipop Yunho was currently sucking on. 

He averts his gaze again as he feels his cheeks reddening and hopes Yunho isn't looking.

Seonghwa tries his best to not let his eyes wander there. He remains unsuccessful. 

"It's my first time to see you attend parties, hyung." Seonghwa didn't need to look at the younger to know that he's being scanned from head to toe. "You look... _good_ , hyung." 

Yunho's tone makes him think of all the possible reasons he could've said to excuse himself from further coming to Yeosang's party. Seonghwa doesn't know how else is he going to look at Yunho the same way as he did back in the campus, and given the fact that he's had a crush on the younger for so long, being in the same vicinity as him looking like that would be deadly to Seonghwa's health. 

"Ah." Seonghwa nods, ever so eloquent. "Well, my roommate isn't home and I got no better things to do. So why not, right?"

"Is that so?" It must be Seonghwa's over-sensitivity that Yunho is just within arms' length that he notices the slight rise in the younger's voice.

Yunho adds, "That's... good to know, then."

It ends like that, with only the sound of Yunho sucking his lollipop echoing through the elevator driving Seonghwa out of his wits until the doors open. Seonghwa releases the breath he didn't know he was holding, trying to reel himself in before he's gone completely nuts. 

They're both greeted with loud music from the left side of the floor, an indication that the party had started long before it was supposed to be. Jongho said it would start at 9, at most.

He lets Yunho go out of the elevator first. "Fuck," Seonghwa whispers under his breath. He has a chance to close the elevator doors again and pretend his encounter with Yunho never happened, or Yunho could see how much of a mess he is when drunk. Seonghwa looks at the buttons for a second, slightly considering the decision to walk out. 

Seonghwa was fished out of his inner turmoil when Yunho coughs, seemingly waiting for Seonghwa to walk with him to the party. Seonghwa didn't miss how Yunho tilts his head, his lollipop making an obscene view as it rested on his cheek and how he's holding out his hand for the older to take. "Let's go, hyung?" 

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Seonghwa smiles before taking Yunho's hand. "Let's go." 

Both of them walked towards the huge crowd of college students overflowing Yeosang and Jongho's apartment. Seonghwa nods at some of his classmates and briefly ignores the Wooyoung's eyes widen at the sight of him and Yunho. He slightly curses Yunho's noticeable stature under his breath.

It'd be a pain to deal with his ex-roommate when inebriated, especially when the younger knows about his crush on Yunho. Seonghwa tries not to sweat under Yunho's hold, maneuvering both of them away from Wooyoung and inside the also-crowded living room.

Despite the room filled to the brim, it was easy to spot Jongho, more so when he's dancing on top of their kitchen island with an equally drunk Yeosang just below him, staring at nowhere in particular. Seonghwa manages to stop himself from melting when Yunho interlaces their fingers together for better hold. 

Yeosang's red cup full of alcohol was close to spilling from his slack hold, and albeit reluctant, Seonghwa untangles his hand from Yunho's to catch the cup before it hits the floor. It doesn't spill entirely, but it did quite a damage on his leather boots. 

He hears Yunho giggle amid the booming music, quickly found himself standing behind Seonghwa.

Yeosang focuses his gaze on Seonghwa and grins. "Hyung! You're here," he slurs, grabbing both Seonghwa's cheeks and squishes them. 

"Yeah, hello. Had too much to drink?" Seonghwa tries to say, voice muffled under Yeosang's hold.

Yeosang shakes his head in denial, though they both know that it's false. Yeosang's eyes were glossy and practically about to dose off with his eyes open if it wasn't for Seonghwa and Yunho's sudden intrusion. Seonghwa didn't need to be in many parties in the past to not know when Yeosang's drunk or not. He chuckles, inching the cup away from the younger. He also knew that tomorrow's hangover would probably be a pain in the ass for Yeosang (or everybody else). 

As Yeosang notices Yunho standing behind them, his eyes widen. Seonghwa almost chokes back at how hard Yeosang pulled his face closer to him. "Hyung," he whispers, sneaking a glance at Yunho. Seonghwa tries not to squirm at Yeosang's hold, as the younger brings his mouth closer to his ear. "It's _Jeong Yunho._ Hyung, he has the biggest crush on you for so long. Don't tell him I said that, but it's true. Ask him. Wait. _Don't._ "

Seonghwa almost drops the cup in surprise, looking back at Yunho. "What?"

Yeosang pushes Seonghwa's face back, annoyed. "What do you mean? Couldn't you tell?" He then turns to Yunho, who was tilting his head in confusion. He can't seem to hear the whispered conversation over the loud music. "Oi, Yunho! Funny story, actually. I told Seonghwa that you have the biggest crush on him. It's true, isn't it? Tell him." 

Under the party lights, Seonghwa can see how Yunho pales from the sudden confession. 

Yunho's mouth hangs wide open, his lollipop falling on the carpeted floor. Yeosang pays no attention to the awkward atmosphere he'd just created and releases Seonghwa from his hold. "I'll get some more drinks, do you want some?" 

Yunho splutters, taken aback at the sudden change of mood. Seonghwa nods at Yeosang. It feels as if the ground would swallow them both and it's better to be drunk than to be sober at the moment. "Alright, be back in a bit," Yeosang says, clumsily walking away from the scene.

Seonghwa looks at Yunho, who was trying not to make eye contact with him, as he drinks the remaining liquid in Yeosang's cup. Seonghwa breathes out as the alcohol hits his throat. 

"Oh? Seonghwa hyung!" Jongho exclaims, making grabby hands aimed at Seonghwa, and it eases up the awkward atmosphere Yeosang left them with. Yunho, although still trying to process what happened five minutes ago, stands by if ever the younger falls off. "Oh? And Yunho hyung. Wooyoung told me all about it, Seonghwa hyung. I wonder why was I left out of _that_ conversation. I thought I was your favorite." Jongho pouts.

Seonghwa internally panics, and while Yunho is still confused, he ushers Jongho down the table and pushes the younger away from both Yunho and him. "I think I just heard San looking for you, better go and ask him what he wants," Seonghwa tells Jongho, letting him wander off to look for someone who is back at his apartment, pitifully studying for a class exam. San had sent him a bunch of sad emojis for missing out on the party. 

"So," Seonghwa starts, trying to look anywhere but at Yunho. 

"So," Yunho answers back, staring at his lollipop on the ground. He looks like he just kicked a puppy from his crestfallen expression, and Seonghwa feels himself going soft for the guy. Apparently, there's not much difference between class-Yunho and party-Yunho. He's still the soft, cuddly crush Seonghwa had liked in the first place, just in different clothes under dim, party lights.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Seonghwa asks since he knows Yeosang won't be returning anytime soon. 

Yunho nods almost immediately, and both of them rushes in the kitchen for spare bottles. Seonghwa has decidedly going to forget this night existed and wake up with no recollection of what will happen from then on, even as far as throwing a chance of knowing Yunho's crush on him at the back of his mind. It's too awkward to bring it up now, especially since Yunho's too flustered to even make eye contact with him after. 

Seonghwa hands Yunho a bottle, both of them chuckle before they down everything, with the intention of forgetting everything that happened earlier with it. "Do you want to get out of here?" He hears himself asking, his hands the one outstretched for Yunho to take this time.

Yunho nods. 

Seonghwa thought wrong.

Underneath him is Yunho, with only the dim light of the street lamps from the outside illuminating half of his face and a glimpse of blue in his hair - Seonghwa wishes he could tattoo the image in his mind forever. Yunho's hair is slightly damp, sweat building on his forehead, as he's all compliant and panting while trying to work on Seonghwa's pants. His tongue was peeking out from his mouth, and Seonghwa couldn't help it but kiss Yunho's forehead for it. 

Yunho freezes, hands slacking on Seonghwa's buckles. Seonghwa can see him trying not to smile from the contact. "What?"

"That was kind of romantic, and right in the middle of _this_ , too." Yunho kisses Seonghwa's nose in return.

He then adds after a beat, "I just thought of something crazy."

Seonghwa chuckles. "Well then, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" 

But before Seonghwa can answer, a snore can be heard from the other side of the room, Hongjoong's unconscious mumbling following after. Yunho bursts out into a quiet chuckle. Seonghwa finally decides that it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. "Yes. Okay," he breathes out, surprising Yunho out of his laughing fit.

Yunho raises his brow, a slight tilt on his lips. "You're not drunk, aren't you?"

"No. Are you?" Seonghwa teases back. Yunho shakes his head.

"Are you sure Yeosang was telling the truth?" Seonghwa had to make sure.

"Yes, I actually like you. And uh, I'm just a little drunk. But I still want you all the same,"

"Truth be told, I never imagined myself in this position not until Yeosang happened," Yunho admits, timidly looking at Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa kisses Yunho's nose this time, smiling fondly at how the younger's face scrunches at the contact. "Stop that."

"Sorry, this is a requirement to endure if you're willing to end up with me," Seonghwa says.

"Well, is that so?" Yunho reverts back to being a tease, his hands wandering back to unbuckle Seonghwa's pants, impatiently tugging the piece of clothing this time. "I hope there's more to that, though." 

"Oh, believe me, there is." Seonghwa finally kisses him again, much to Yunho's delight. 

It's still a mystery how Hongjoong managed to sleep throughout the night, and Seonghwa is thankful that Yunho can keep quiet when he wanted to, or that he isn't that drunk to forget everything that happened. But under different circumstances, Seonghwa decides that he wants to savor the feeling of seeing Yunho's face in the mornings, sober this time, and go out on actual, proper dates, and not just under the lights of Yeosang and Jongho's apartment room.

He's also figured that perhaps, in another situation, he'd get the courage to confess his own feelings - but Seonghwa knows it's a bridge he'd have to cross over when he gets there. 

_For now,_ Seonghwa thinks, looking at Yunho's rosy cheeks as he sleeps. _I'l_ _l keep this moment for a little while._

"Oh? Hyung?" Hongjoong's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Seonghwa looks up to him with a smile on his face, knowing well that his roommate hasn't even noticed the sleeping figure hidden in Seonghwa's arms nor the trail of clothes on their floor. Hongjoong stretches his arms and moves to walk out of the room. "What time did you get home last night?" He asks, and Seonghwa just stares at his roommate's retreating figure instead of answering. 

Seonghwa figures that it's a conversation he'd tell Hongjoong later rather than sooner if it gets _his_ Yunho more time to sleep under his hold (or him to get more time to cuddle Yunho in his bed without a care in the world.) Yunho smiles in his sleep as Seonghwa tightens his arms around him, sneaking in a few minutes before he has to get up. 

**Author's Note:**

> and scene! ~
> 
> im so glad to have gotten past my creative slump and finally posted my first ever yunhwa fic. i have had so many ideas and wips that i wanted to finish for yunhwa but never did, always had to quit in the middle because i wasn't confident enough to give justice to my ideas. this is my first ateez fic baby, and i will always see this as a challenge i had come across to posting. i've gotten a lot more accepting to the extent of my writing capabilities and chose to move forward despite not being /that/ good at it. 
> 
> sorry for ranting, this is dedicated to my bffie <333 zoe knew how frustrated i was for not being able to finish what i started. she's always been there to remind me of what i can do. i love you zoe 
> 
> talk to me at YUNHW4S hehe <333 thank you.


End file.
